


Felicitations

by pseudofaux



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, celebrate good times c'mon!, fluff fluff fluff, just sweet and happy and tender, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofaux/pseuds/pseudofaux
Summary: She's just given Masa very happy news.(requested by an anonymous tumblr user: "I [...] wanted to request a pregnancy fic of Mc and masamune. Thank you!")





	Felicitations

**Author's Note:**

> Please c'mon over to [tumblr](http://pseudofaux.tumblr.com/) to request something if you'd like! xoxo.

The One-Eyed Dragon was a portrait of shock.

And about as still as one.

Then his gaze drifted to her belly, behind her laced fingers. She saw his mouth tremble. His eye came back up to hers slowly, searchingly, his face displaying all the war of his natural hope and doubt.

Her smile widened. She nodded.

Masamune moved forward to embrace her and a little cry, undignified but pure, escaped his mouth. It turned into a sob on the way and her arms went around him, too.

“Really,” she murmured. “I love you.”

He gasped, clearly trying to stop crying. She gave him time. They were together and safe. That was all that mattered.

“I… I love you.” He straightened before her, breathing through his nose and trying to compose himself. He took her by the shoulders. “I will never, ever, let any harm come to either of you,” he swore fiercely.

She had been fairly certain that was where his thoughts would go.

She reached for one of his hands and brought it to the front of her body, pressing it gently against the spot still warm from her own hands. His eye widened as it followed her motion.

“Neither will I,” she promised. “I want to live with you and our baby, and I will do whatever is necessary to make that happen.”

They stared at one another, wordlessly pledging and assuring until Shigezane broke the tension of the moment. Misty-eyed, he stepped beside them put his arms around them both, squeezing tight.

“Well if that isn’t the best news in a long time… Sheesh, lovebirds, congratulations!”

Shigezane’s laughter was that of a grown man overcome with emotion, and it made her love him more, this man who had always been happy to see her with Masamune, and always supported Masamune, and always supported their being together.

Perhaps if it was a boy, they might… Well, it was very early, yet, to make plans like that. But still such happy news.

She glanced across Masamune’s office at Kojuro, saw him openly crying (still dignified, somehow, Kojuro was always dignified when in Masamune’s service), his mouth a soft and quivering smile.

“My…” he cleared his throat, inclined his head, took a breath to start again. “My very deepest felicitations and regards to you both.”

And then Kojuro _bowed_ to her, and for the first time she thought of what the little life inside her would represent for Oshu instead of just for her. She realized she was carrying the heir. And she felt a wave of awe and responsibility settle upon her. Like the one of effervescent joy when she had realized the pregnancy, but far more grounding.

She inclined her head to Kojuro. “Please guide us as we raise this child, Milord, to be as wholly good as you raised his father to be.”

Kojuro looked taken aback, nodded while blinking furiously, and then turned away. He was clearly crying again. She tried not to laugh. They were so loved. It was a good family to come into, she thought.

“Shigezane,” Kojuro said primly.

“But—"

“ ** _Shigezane_**.”

“Oh, alright,” grumbled her cousin by marriage. Shigezane released them, but slipped between she and Masamune. He took her hands between his own.

“Be well. Bless you,” he said, lightly conking her forehead with his own. His earnest happiness for them making her feel glowy. She nodded, smiling.

And then Shigezane was out the door, sliding it closed behind him with a grin so wide she knew the news would travel fast. But that was okay. Now they were alone, she and her husband.

Masamune stepped back in front of her and reached for one of her hands and for her face. As his familiar, comforting fingers grazed her skin, she warmed under his touch. He made her feel so treasured. She closed her eyes as their fingers fit themselves together and his other hand reverently held her cheek.

“I am…” His voiced was heavy with emotion. She waited. When he did not continue, she slowly opened her eyes to look into his. The green she loved best in all the world—was it silly to hope their baby had at least one eye that color?—was surrounded by pink and his wet lashes.

“Masamune,” she murmured. “There’s time to talk later, if you need. We can just be together,” she squeezed his hand “for right now, and soak this in.”

He smiled at her, the movement of his cheeks dislodging tears. He squeezed her hand back before taking both his hands away and reaching behind his head.

She was a little surprised, but very touched, when he untied his eyepatch and tucked it into his sleeve.

“I am,” he started again, “So honored by you. And I am so happy.” He bowed low, lower than Kojuro had. Her pleasure turned to discomfort. Before she could pull him up he went to his knees at her feet and placed the gentlest kiss imaginable to the lower edge of her obi. His arms went around her back and his forehead rested where he’d pressed his kiss.

He murmured her name, and that he loved her, and that he would love their baby, and that he would always, always, try to make the world safe and good and beautiful for them.

She stroked the back of his head and told him she knew, and she believed him.

They spent the evening together, trading warm smiles and kisses laced with delight and love and the promise of their future. Masamune wanted to be touching her every moment.

They woke the next morning, feeling together, feeling complete, to the sounds of swallowsong. And they considered it an auspicious start.


End file.
